


secrets in the dark

by Kneekeyta



Series: In the Dark [7]
Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 11:24:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20965775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kneekeyta/pseuds/Kneekeyta
Summary: its crowded.





	secrets in the dark

Biting her lower lip she tries to not let the moan building up in her throat release. Its not like anyone would hear her over the loud music, but still. She grinds back against the stiff cock rough against her ass, while trying to move a little to the beat. But she is finding it difficult to focus on anything but the fingers rubbing her clit.

God, she didn’t expect things to escalate this quickly. She figured they dance a little then move to the alcove they like to fuck around in before anything like this started. Alone in the alcove where he could drop to his knees like she so desperately wants him to, but to do that on the dance floor is not proper.

His breath is hot and wet on her neck as he mouths at her flushed skin. She so sure he can feel the thrumming of her heart, how worked up she is by his indecent fingers. He slides a finger in and she almost doubles over as she lets out a moan, but he holds her tight to his chest.

“Come on, baby come for me, yeah.” He whispers in her ear.

She lets out a small moan as he rubs her along her walls, “I’ve always wanted to make you come on the dance floor. Always hiding away in the dark, but now, now I want you to come while were surrounded.” He murmurs.

“Fuck, fuck,” she grits out, her breathing hard and heavy. She’s so close to coming she’s afraid she might actually fucking squirt. Her body feels like its vibrating as he rubs and rubs, she can feel she is getting wetter by the second and soon it’ll be down his arm. 

“Come on,” He demands in a wanton filled voice.

He licks at the shell of her ear and her senses go into over drive causing her to come with a soft shout.

“That’s it, that’s it,” he tells her as he rubs his hard cock against her ass, “You’ve made a mess,” he says as he rubs his hand all around her cunt spreading the wetness, even to her inner thighs.

Her knees are wobbly as she tries to stand a little straighter as he moves them to the beat of the song.

“Wanna go to mine, hm?”

She nods profusely and he moves his fingers to rub over her sensitive clit, “Wanna lick you clean, baby, make you come again, but all over my face, yeah.” He mumbles against her neck.

All she can do is nod, because she had no idea how to respond to the filth, he’s muttering to her, all she knows is she wants whatever he wants and is more than willing to let him take control if he can make her come like that again.


End file.
